The untold sorty of Kathrine Isabella Marie Cullen
by moonmist901
Summary: Her name is Kathrine Isabella Marie, her mother is crule and her 'father' a monster. What will happen when she meets her real father? Sucky summery i know but the full thing is inside. my second one so please review!
1. memories and the fist of the school year

My name is Katerine Isabella Marie. I have no last name, I am not allowed to know. If you have ever wondered what happens when your kidnapped by your own family, I could tell you. My father left before me and Peter, my twin, were born. He didn't know about the pregnancy, at least I hope not. For what kind of cruel man would let his own children grow up in this environment? My mother, Isabella, favors my brother while she tells me everyday that I should not even be walking this earth. Oh and one more thing you should know, my mother is a vampire, making me and my twin half vampires. The only thing I know is that my father was a vampire when he and my mother 'did the deed'. This is my story.

_Flash back:_

_Four years ago_

"_Kathrine!" my twin whispered in my ear, "Get up! You have to hide! James' is coming!"_

_I sat up and looked around wildly. Peter shoved me into a rather small hole just as James broke into the room. Peter when flying backwards and James grabbed me._

"_Pl-Please!" I begged, "Don't do this!"_

_James smiled evilly before throwing Peter out of the room. He truned back to me and slammed me too the wall._

"_You will learn that you cannot beg for my mercy. Your mother made it quite clear what I was to do to you!" he sneered._

_And that was the first time I was raped._

_End of flash back_

KProv

I changed in a rush, mother would be so mad at me is I was late to my first day of school. I flinched at the sound of someone knocking on the door of the room I share with my brother.

"Kathrine?" Peter called out, "Come on sis."

"Coming!" I said and I pulled the door open.

Peter lead me to James car and put me in the back seat. I wore the hoodie that I had made him from one of my only dresses. I saw no point in dresses. What were they? A torture tool invented by cruel men? We pulled up to the school, Forks High. We were one of the first to get here so I quickly whent to go get my times table. James walked in behind me with Peter. He and Mother hated school, they told us all the time. Peter and I were excited, it was my very first time ever to be in school. I knew I couldn't be any more than sixteen. Peter had figured it out and told me. As I walked out I put my hand into my pocket and touched the worn photograph that Peter had given to me for my birthday, one of my true parents. Isabella and a strange person. I knew this person from the photograph by heart, I had studied it many times. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. James smiled at me causing me to flinch and step back. He grabbed my anyway by my arm, the one most recently battered by his and Mothers abuse to me, and pulled me behinde a building. I froze in terror.

"You talk to anyone today besides the teachers and I swear you will never see the sun again. Understand?"

"Please," I ventured looking down, "Can I try to make at least one friend?"

"No one!" he hissed slamming me into the wall behind me, "Understand?"

I nodded mutely and he left, I wiped my eyes as I turned back around the corner. I looked up as someone approached me. I froze and stared. No, it couldn't be.

EProv

I got to school in a bad mood. This was the place I had met my Bella, the place where she had disappeared without telling me where I could find her. It was sixteen years ago and we were risking coming back to the place where it all began. Alice was chipper this morning for some reason. When we got to school we were just in time to see three new students come out of the office. I froze. The girl was almost an exact replica of my Bella. I saw on of the men tap her shoulder and she turned. She froze and fear passed over her face. I used my mind reading power to listen in.

"You talk to anyone today besides the teachers and I swear you will never see the sun again. Understand?" the man said

"Please," the girl said looking down, "Can I try to make at least one friend?"

"No one!" he hissed slamming her into the wall with excessive force, "Understand?"

She nodded vigorously before he left. I couldn't reach her mind so I walked over to see her. I passed the man who was just with her and froze, he was a vampire. I could tell she was not, what is the hell is a human doing with a vampire? Oh wait, me and Bella were the same, but I never ordered her around like that! She froze when she saw me, I started to walk towards her.

"Oh my god," she whispered, "it's him!"

She started shaking and I stopped in front of her.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."


	2. New friends

KProv

"Hello," he said, "My name is Edward Cullen."

I pulled out the photo and glanced at it, already knowing the truth. This man was my father. I dropped it and stepped back. He picked it up and gasped before turning to me.

"Where did you get this?" he asked softly giving it back to me

I froze before turning and running away, he easily caught up with me. I had gotten behind the building and was sobbing when he grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" he said facing me, "What's wrong?"

"You-you-the picture!"

"Who gave that to you?"

"I can't talk," I said pulling away, "They'll hurt me!"

"Who?"

"My mom!" I yelled as I sank to the ground

"Who is your mom?"

"I can't talk,"

"Edward?" voices asked

I pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into them, I was suddenly lifted.

"No put me down! They'll hurt me again!" I begged

They said nothing and put me into the car before speeding off.

"You have to take me back!" I begged

We pulled up to a house and they pulled me out. I was set on the couch and they looked at me.

"Your moms name?"

"Isabella Marie." I whispered after a few minutes

"Last name?"

"I don't know, I'm not allowed too."

"Why not?"

"If you parents beat you and did horrible things to you do you think they'd give you all the details?"

"What else?"

"What else what?"

"Did they do to you?"

"No." I said shaking my head, "I won't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because," I said taking a deep breath, "Because if I tell you they will find out and do it again."

"We will find out."

"I won't tell you."

"Fair enough."

"Can I ask a question?" I asked looking down

"Do we get an answer?"

"If I can ask a question."

"Then shoot."

"Are you guys' vampires too?"

They stared at me in shock. No one moved of a few minutes.

"How-how did you know?"

"Pale completion, weird eyes. Just like James and Mother."

"Hold on, you live with vampires?" one asked

"Who is you mom?" another asked

"I'm her mom," Bella said from the door, "And you're in deep shit Kate."

"No!" I said standing, "Mother please!"

"NO! You disobeyed! You know the consequence!"

"Bella?" Edward asked

"What ?" she snapped

"Is she-?"

"Yes, Edward she's your daughter, but right now she has a date with James."

"Mom please!" I begged

"Bella why did you leave?"

"Because you would have left anyway!" Bella exploded

"What does James do to her that hurts her?" the pixie like one asked

"We've been trying to impregnate her but she just won't, so we use it as a punishment."

"Rape?!" Edward growled

"You know, on second thought, you can keep her. She's useless anyway, just cleans and accepts what she gets. Peter on the other hand, he's been protecting her for years. We don't need her anymore." And with that she left, they stared at where she just was.

The pixie led me away and gave me some new cloths. I sat on the bathroom floor in the cloths and cried for what seemed like hours. Useless, she said, 'you can keep her'. After a while another girl came in and sat next to me. She hugged me before pulling back a wiping my cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head and pulled my knees to me.

"Are you hurt?"

I pulled the hoodie off showing the bruises, her breath caught.

"Bella did this?"

I nodded and started crying again, she held me while I did. I heard someone else come in.

"Go Rose."

She left and the person sat next to me. I glanced up and saw Edward.

"Hi," I sniffled

"Hi," he said, "I know rose asked but are you okay?"

I shook my head again and put my head down.

"Carlisle is coming home to look at you, will that be okay?"

I nodded and looked at him.

"Why does she hate me?" I asked

"I was hoping you could tell me. And who is Peter, he sounds nice."

"He's my brother and he is."

"Brother?"

"Yeah,"

"He protects you? From what?"

"The first time that it happened, Peter woke me up to hide me. I was eleven, and I couldn't hide."

"Are you part vampire?"

"Yeah, I have one gift that I know of; it's helpful for talking to people when I don't want anyone to hear."

"Could you show me?"

I touched his arm and showed him Peter, Edward gasped.

"Cool huh?" I asked

"Very cool, I'm guessing that was Peter?"

I nodded, "Are you going to send me back?"

"I don't think so, Alice is all revved up to have you here already. I hope you like shopping."

I groaned and put my head on my arms.

"Is my sent going to be a problem?" I asked after a while

"No you smell okay but other than that you smell like a vampire."

"How long have I been in here?"

"Oh, a good 5 hours."

"Wow, the longest I've spent in a bathroom."

Edward laughed and stood, "Come on, the others will want to meet you."

"Oh boy." I said as he helped me stand.

We walked downstairs and were bombarded by the pixie.

"Alice," Edward said, "Careful please."

The other girl, Rose came and gave me a careful hug.

"Better now?"

"Just a bit." I replied

A larger male came forward and swept me into a hug.

"Cant-breath!" I said after a second

"Sorry!" he laughed

"Careful!" Edward insisted again

Another male came towards me and smiled politely.

"Jasper." He smiled

"Hello."

He got a troubled look in his eyes.

"What are you feeling?"

"What?"

"What are you feeling?"

"Umm…happy I'm not going back?" I answered like a question, "Why?"

"I can't sense your emotions."

"Really? That's weird."

Just then another male and female came in and approached us. The female looked at my arm and shook her head. I looked towards the male, he smiled at me politely and led me away. I sat down in his office as he started to inspect me.

"How bad does it look Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Fairly bad, what were you hit with?"

"Well, there was a shovel, pipe, and something else. I think it was a board though, I remember picking wood out of my head. Well Peter did really."

"Peter?"

"My brother." I smiled

"You love him." he stated

"Yup, he's taken care of me for the past-who knows how long."

"Where is he?"

"With James still, and Mother."

"Why don't you call her mom more often?"

"I'm not allowed to."

"Why?"

"Some rule that I'm not supposed to break."

"And if you did-that-happened?"

"Yeah,"

"Could you check her over and make sure that she's not-expecting- anything?"

"Like what a child?"

I let out a nervous laugh, he turned sharply to me.

"Abstinence should be practiced at your age." He said

"Oh, I've been practicing, but it's hard when your mother ordered him to-hurt- you"

"Hurt you?"

"I'm not saying it." I said, "I don't really want to remember."

"I'll explain, when was your last meal?"

"Can I lie to that one?" I asked

"No,"

"Dang, well then, last week."

"Well, we can fix that."

Edward pulled me back down the stairs and to what I presumed was the kitchen. The other female I hadn't met looked up and smiled.

"She needs food," Edward said, "She ate last week."

The woman smiled and had me sit down at the counter that had chairs at it.


	3. meeting Peter

"What is your name?"

"Kathrine," I said

"Mine is Esme, your mother is Bella?"

"Yeah,"

Esme looked at me and came around the counter to hug me.

"What's wrong?"

"I-it's-well-…" I stopped and shook my head, "It's just this is so confusing."

"Why?"

"Well, I've never been around this environment before. I was just ordered around and told to clean something up."

"Like what?"

"What was leftover from James and mothers meals." I mumbled looking down

"What?!?"

I looked at her confused, "You don't eat humans?"

"N-no! We hunt animals, we call ourselves 'vegetarians'"

"Really?" I asked intrigued looking back up at her

"Yes, what did you do with the bodies?"

"I buried them, Peter always helped. He wanted to pay his respects to them."

"Peter sounds nice."

"I miss him already,"

"A friend?"

"Brother, older by a few seconds."

"He's with your mom?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"School just ended."

"They're already headed back to the warehouse most likely."

Edward and the rest of them ran into the room startling me.

"Where is this warehouse?"

"A few mile east of the school. Red and really old, can't miss it."

They disappeared and I turned to Esme.

"Do they always disappear like that?"

"Yes, when they set their minds to something they'll get it done."

"Are they going to get Peter?"

"Yes," Alice said coming in, "Now eat, who knows how long they'll be and I don't want Edward to yell at me for you not eating."

Esme put a plate of food in front of me and I looked at it before looking at her.

"Your kidding me, I can't eat all this!"

"Try please."

I started eating in small bites, I may not have the best background but I was tought manners. By Peter of course. I managed to eat almost half before I was done, Alice smiled at me and dragged me to the living room and set me on the couch.

"Tell me about yourself."

"I think I'm about 16, lived in about thirty homes my entire life, I like designing things cloths especially cloths."

"Any sketches that you catty around?"

"Just the hoodie, I made it."

"Out of what?"

"One of my only dresses, I hate dresses."

Alice glared at me, "Dresses are cool, and you will wear one eventually." she vowed

"Good luck." a voice said.

"Peter!" I cried jumping up and hugging him.

"Is this where you disappeared too?"

"Yup, I was kidnapped."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You did eat right?"

"Almost half of my plate." I said

"Take him to Esme for food will you?"

I nodded and led Peter away, Esme smiled at me.

"Hey, is this Peter?"

"Yes," he said, beating me to the introductions, "It's nice to meet you."

"Wait!" I said turning him to me, "Does anyone know you're here?"

"James had left earlier, about five minutes to be exact. Mom wasn't home yet."

"Uh oh."

"What?"

"Your moms favorite, she'll come looking for you. She was already here today."

"What did she say?"

"A lot of different things that you'll most likely find out about later."

"Here you go Peter, eat up." Esme said

He smiled thankfully before digging in, I put a hand on his arm. _I love you _I thought at him.

"Love you too sis."

_Are you okay? Mother was really mad when she left._

"I'm fine, she wasn't home when they found me."

_She said I was useless, that and I only take orders. Is that true?_

"No it's not and you know that."

_Why is she so mad at me?_

"Because she never got to know you."

_She's had almost sixteen years! How long does it take to get to know someone?_

"I don't know but apparently it takes her longer that everyone else."

_She used to be different, but she changed. What did I do to change her?_

"You didn't change her, James did. What did he talk to you about this morning?'

_Just the whole 'talk to anyone and I'll do it again' thing."_

"I wish he'd stop that."

_You and me both, I hate getting slammed into the wall._

"Again? How many times does he have to do this to you?"

_I don't know, he's mean to me but has orders not to hurt you._

"I wish it was me not you."

_NO! I'd rather this be on me than you!_

"You can't keep getting slammed into the wall!"

_If it helps protect you than I'm fine. You have protected me my entire life, I just want to help you._

"James killing you won't help me."

_I never said I was gonna let him kill me!_

**Okay so I know I haven't asked this yet but I really need your guys help! So please REVIEW! They make me happy and I can get better. Oh and I want to know, sould I have the Pack or the Voltori come in. And should I have Bella come back around and love her daughter? Please leave me a Review and I'll put something you guys want in!**

**Oh and I have this all written down so I might take some of my other story and fuse it together, let me know if it get to sloppy please!**


	4. shopping

EProv

My family and I watched their conversation, only Peter was talking.

"I'm fine, she wasn't home when they found me."

She told him something and he sighed.

"No it's not and you know that."

She told him something else and he smiled.

"Because she never got to know you."

She looked annoyed for a second.

"I don't know but apparently it takes her longer that everyone else."

I was getting more confused by the second so was my family.

"You didn't change her, James did. What did he talk to you about this morning?'

So that is what they're talking about! I thought triumphantly.

"I wish he'd stop that."

Okay, I still got it, I thought, I hope they stay on this trail.

"Again? How many times does he have to do this to you?"

She shrugged.

"I wish it was me not you."

He suddenly flinched back and Kathrine looked pissed.

"You can't keep getting slammed into the wall!"

Oh, she yelled at him, huh never thought that would happen.

"James killing you won't help me."

She smiled at him and hugged him.

"I promise." she whispered in his ear.

I cleared my through and they looked at me.

"Hi," she whispered, "Whatcha need?"

"Carlisle wants to check you for-the thing we talked about."

"Okay, where is?"

"Alice could you take her?"

"Yeah, came on Kate."

I walked over to Peter and sat in front of him when they had left. He looked upset.

"What's wrong?"

"She said she wants to let James hurt her to help me."

"Why?"

"She feels like she has to prove that she can help me. Because of what happened."

"What happened?"

"We were eleven, I overheard mom and James talking so I ran in to hide her. I couldn't help her, I couldn't even get into the room, but what did an eleven year old have a chance against a vampire who's only intent was to hurt?"

"It's not your fault." I told him

"I know, I just have trouble dealing with the fact she could be pregnant."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No, I worried about it for five years now and it still hasn't let up."

"So, about 16?"

"About, I'm not quite sure day, she never told me."

"I could find out if you'd like."

"That would be really nice of you. So your him, the guy mom left for no reason."

"She tell you that?"

"She told me that she loved you but she knew you were going to leave so she did it herself. Then two days later she gave birth and James found her. We've lived with him for a long time, very abusive to Kate. Moms orders."

"Why?"

"We don't know, I've even asked and she just said 'For no good reason, I just like her screaming.'"

I heard Alice come running down the stairs with Carlisle.

"She's not pregnant, but I wouldn't push the envelope." Carlisle said

"Where is she?"

"Coming, I'm having her change."

"Alice!" Kate yelled, "I am _not_ wearing this!"

"Dress," Peter laughed, "Only that could make her yell."

"You will wear it if it kills you!" Alice yelled back up the stairs.

"Oh no! I will change back into the others if I have to! I am not a Barbie!"

"Please you look nice and we're going shopping!"

I heard her groan and Alice ran up the stairs.

"No Alice, I look really stupid! Can I please go change?"

Rose walked out and helped pull her down the stairs, we all followed her.

"You look fine," Rose told her

"Do you see these death traps!" she growled, "I'm going to fall over and break something!"

"Oh please," Alice said grabbing her hand and pulling her out, "You look fine!"

She did look fine really, Alice put her hair up and put a light coat of makeup on. She was in a black dress that was knee high, black socks, and black, three inch heels. They were big and she looked unstable in them.

"You look nice sis."

"Shut up." she grumpily

Alice pulled her to the door, Rose behind her.

"Edward, Peter, Emmett, Jasper come on, your going too."

I groaned, "Alice, please just take Rose and Kate to get what your getting. We're going to do so redecorating."

"To bad, you know your going shopping so all of you GET IN THE CAR!"

We followed the girls out, Kate got in reluctantly.

"I swear Alice," she tired one more time, "I'm going to fall over and break something."

"No, you're not changing, get over it okay? And someone will catch you if you fall.

Emmett laughed and Kate shot him a look. That just made him laugh harder and Alice glare at him. After that we quickly drove to the mall where Alice dragged Kate in to a designer store.

"Alice, I am not some doll you know." She grumbled

"Get over it, your trying on some cloths."

"Nothing to wild please."

"Okay, what do you usually wear?"

Peter laughed and looked up with an eager look on his face. Kate shot him a look and looked down. Alice looked to Peter.

"What does she usually wear Peter?"

"Well," he laughed, "Not what you do."

"Like what?"

Peter laughed harder and gave Kate a hug.

"She wears my old cloths."

Alice froze in horror, I looked over at Kate. She elbowed Peter.

"You couldn't think of anything better?" she whispered

"Nope. I made a vow not to like." He whispered back.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, scaring a few of the people that were in there with us. Alice dragged her off to try on an insane amount of cloths and we walked out of the store two hours later with over twenty bags. Us guys were toldto hold them so the girls could go into Victoria's Secrets. Kate looked horrified when Alice and Rose took her in there, again, causing Emmett to laugh. They came back out with three bags, which were given to Peter. Kate looked furious, which I had to admit was pretty funny.

"Do be so mad, it's only a few-"

"Don't you dare," Kate said

"Oh come on it's only a few-"

"Alice," Rose said, "Please be nice to the poor girl, I don't like what you bought her."

"But it's cute!"

"Alice, that thing is just plain wrong." Kate said.

"But you will wear it eventually."

"Yeah when I'm like thirty!"

"Come on, lets go to the next store!" Alice said pulling Kate and Rose into another store.

**Okay not the greatest but I like it, let me know if you want me to have the pack or the Voltori! **

**P.S. Review!**

**Moonmist901**

**^_^**


	5. a shocking seceret

KProv

Alice forced me into the worst thing imaginable; a dress. What was this girls problem?! And the heels, does she want me to fall over? Alice and Rose had to drag me down the stairs, but even then I hid behind the wall; however that was before Alice pulled me in front of everyone. I glared at her.

"You look nice sis." Peter said

I glared at him, he was about to laugh and it showed on his face. Once we got into the car I zoned out and stared out the window. And on the entire way in Alice scanned for good stores. I knew better than to suggest Good Will. Alice pulled me into a store and I looked around scared.

"Okay, what do you usually wear?" Alice asked.

Peter laughed, I looked down. When I didn't answer she turned to Peter.

"What does she usually wear Peter?"

"Well," he laughed, "Not what you do."

"Like what?"

Peter laughed harder and gave me a hug.

"She wears my old cloths."

I elbowed Peter and gave him a dirty look

"You couldn't think of anything better?" I whispered furiously.

"Nope. I made a vow not to like." He whispered back.

Emmett let out a laugh as Alice pulled me to the back to try on cloths. She ended up buying thirty bags of cloths and then dragged me to Victoria's Secret. I was horrified but the idea but Alice ended up buying me a light pink, very reveling, outfit.

"Alice, where am I going to wear this to?"

"Well, you can wear this to bad or anything else you want."

"I will not wear that _thing_ around anyone!"

"Tough love dear," she said as she paid for it.

She gave the bag to Peter and, after a few exchanged words, Alice dragged me and Rose into the next store. This is way it went all day, and by the time we were done we had over a hundred bags. Alice got me at least 50 pairs of pants, 25 t-shirts, 45 dress shirts, and 15 dresses. When we got back it was nine at night and Alice pulled out the dreaded night sleepwear.

"Alice, I am not wearing that!" I said

"Oh come on! Who's going to see it?"

"Me!"

I heard a knock on the bedroom door and Edward came in. He glanced at it.

"Yeah Alice, I agree with her, she is not wearing that."

Alice glared at him and left. I turned to him.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Emmett was getting mad at the fighting."

I laughed, "Well that's interesting, does he know what it looks like?"

"No, and I wouldn't let him if I were you."

"I never planned on it."

I sat down and he sat next to me.

"Is this really weird?" I asked, "To you?"

"Well, considering I just found out I have two teenage kids, just a bit. You?"

"Kinda, but I'm having trouble grasping it that James wasn't my dad. He wanted me to call him that but I knew deep doen he wasn't. So I just stuck with James."

"Why did he hit you?"

"I broke rules, tired to make friends, talked to teachers, stupid really."

"Are you okay?"

"I should be fine, or at least I'm told."

"Did anyone else-hurt you-in that way."

I smiled ruefully, "I knew that question would come up."

"Did someone else do it?"

"A couple of guys from Peters old school who didn't really like him. I could show you,"

"Sure, if you want?"

"It's nice to tell someone about it, I was never allowed to." I said touching his hand

I showed him the two boys, chasing me through an alley, me turning around and waiting for them, then tackling me and stopped just short of the rape. He looked at me and gave me a hug.

"You ran into an alley and stopped? Why?"

"I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want to be where Peter could hear or see. But that didn't exactly work." I placed my hand on his again showing him what happened.

Peter ran past the alley and heard something so he came down and saw what was happening. He knocked both guys away from me and they ran. He turned back to me and took me back to the place we were living at the time. I showed James and Moms face and James coming in to do the same thing to me. I took my hand away and looked at him, he just stared at me.

"They-didn't-care?" he finally managed

"No, I'm nothing but property to them, something they can throw away at anytime."

"This isn't like Bella."

"I know, when we were first born she was okay but after that she changed, we were about 8."

"She loved kids though."

"It's weird huh? It was a sudden change. She was just happy and then we wake up the next morning and she threw a book at me."

"Wow, you know-"

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! YOU GET YOU BUTT DOWN HERE SO SHE CAN SLEEP! WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!"

"I have to go."

"Goodnight," I said as the door closed, "dad."

I smiled and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top before climbing into the massive bed. I fell asleep soon after I climbed in, only to be woken up what seemed like seconds later by Peter.

"Come on sis, we have school."

"Five more minutes."

"Nope, I'll go get water."

I sat up and glared, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"What time is it?"

"Five thirty in the morning now get up or I'll get Alice and water."

"Someone called?" Alice asked

"NO!" I yelled, "I'm getting up!"

Peter laughed and left, I got up and took a shower. When I came out Alice handed me a pair of dress pants and an electric blue top. I went back into the bathroom and changed into them. My hand was a pretty shade of black and blue still so I grabbed my glove with cut off fingers that matched the pants. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled me down the stairs.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, "Two seconds before I leave without you!"

"Oh calm down I'm right here!"

"Hurry up then, let's go! Kate has already missed the first day of school!"

"So have you," I pointed out

"It's your first time."

"Your point?"

"Yours?"

"Alice, leave her be and lets go." Edward said hugging me, "Good morning."

"If you say so." I mumbled

There were to many of us so we had to take to cars, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Peter in one, Edward and I in another. When we got to school I let out a groan, mom and James were waiting. I got out as James came over to me. Edward was by my side the same time James was.

"You look smashing Darling, care to go another round with me and the bed?" he asked.

I looked away as Peter looked over at us. Mom in front of him.

"Well?"

"No thank you, I think I'd rather hang out with Edward and the rest of my family." I said looking at him. He grabbed my wrist and snapped it behind my back. It started throbbing, Edward pushed him over and freed my wrist. I rubbed it carefully as James stood.

"What do you think you mean to them? You are just a stupid little girl who has no skills to get along in life. You're useless Darling."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me 'Darling' James. I have a name."

"And what would that be? Whore?"

"Did you just call my _daughter _a whore?" Edward asked incredulous.

"Got a problem with that?"

"Kinda,"

"What are you going to do about it?"

Edward moved so fast I couldn't see, but he has James pinned to the ground suddenly.

"Don't ask a question you don't want answered." He growled.

He stood and held out a hand, I took it and we walked away. James got up and he and mom pasted us.

"Are you okay?"

"I really hate him."

"Hey, me too."

We caught up to Alice and Peter and Jasper and Emmett and Rose.

"Is your wrist okay?" Peter asked.

"Throbbing but okay." I said.

"What's your timetables?"

"Math, English, Biology, Music, History."

"I have all the same." Said Edward, "Come on."

We were getting really weird stares and after a while I looked up at him._ What are they staring at?_ I asked

"Oh!" he said looking down at our hands

I said the same thing and began laughing. We let go and walked into Math. A girl walked up and sat on his desk.

"So Eddie," she said flirting with him, "How about we meet up tonight at Tyler's party?"

This continued for another ten minutes be for I glance at him, he looked really embarrassed and gave me a 'help me' look. I smiled and touched his arm.

"Are you okay honey?" I asked, "Who is this?"

"Nothing dear, this is Jessica. Bella's old friend."

"Honey?" Jess asked, "Dear?"

"You didn't tell her?" I asked

"No I haven't not yet."

"Who do you think you are?" Jess demanded

"I'm Kathrine," I said smiling and holding out my hand, "It nice to meet you."

She turned to him, "You're dating someone?"

"Well,-" he didn't get out another word before she stalked off.

Edward and I started laughing as the teacher came into the room. We quieted and focused on the task at hand. At the end of class Jess approached me.

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are but you need to get away from Edward, he's mine." She said.

"And here I thought we could be friends," I rolled my eyes, "Sorry but he's mine."

In more ways than one, I thought as a watched her stalk away. I laughed quietly and Edward came up behind me.

"That was really funny," he said, "She really thinks we're dating."

"Did you hear the last part? She's officially pissed!"

We walked into our next hour, Alice and Jasper met us at the door.

"Okay, what is with the rumor you two are dating?" Jasper asked

We started laughing as we sat down, some how Edward managed to tell them what happened. Jasper laughed and Alice smiled hugely.

"She was officially pissed when I told her I wouldn't leave him alone." I laughed

"Yeah, the look on her face was priceless!" Edward said.

Bella walked in and gave me a note before sitting down. I opened it.

_Just thought I would finally tell you something worth while. He's not your father. It's Mike Newton._

_**tell me whatcha think! i need you help! letmme know if you want something added and i'll consider it! Oh and quick question: Team Edward, Team Jacob, or Team Jedward? Or possibly Team Alice? Tell me what team and i'll add more! i have chapters 1 through 13 done and only 9 put up, so letmme know!**_

Klista, Aka moonmists901


	6. music lessons and torture too

KProv

Mike Newton?! What in the hell? I could feel Edward looking at me, but I glanced up at Bella. She smiled and nodded. I turned to Edward and gave him the note. He stared at it blankly. We went through the rest of the hour silently. At the end we walked to Biology.

"It doesn't make sense," I whispered furiously, "Why in the hell would Mike Newton be my dad?"

"We'll figure it out later," he said hugging me, "You need to calm down."

"I think pissed is as calm as I'm gonna get!"

"Try,"

I took a couple of deep breaths before following Edward into class, we sat at the only available table. Jessica walked over.

"Eddie," she said

"What now?" he asked irritably.

"We need to talk about us."

"There is no 'us'. I have a girlfriend thank you." he said

"That bitch-"

"Happens to be right here." I said

"Oh, it's you, don't you ever leave him alone?"

"Go away Jessica." Edward said, "Now."

"I'll get you Edward Cullen, if it's the last thing I do."

"Oh it might be." I muttered, Edward stifled a laugh

Class when without interruptions after Jessica sat down, and the hour passed quickly.

"Hey," Edward said, "Meet me at the door, just outside."

"Yeah, are we meeting the others for lunch?"

"Yeah, get your books and yesterdays homework for both of us will you?"

"Sure thing." I said as he left.

When I got all of the work I walked out side, only to see Jess making more advances on Edward. I laughed silently and walked up behind her.

"Ready to go?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," he said putting an arm around me, "Lets go."

Jess let out a strangled noise and walked away. We let each other go befor the rest of our group was in sight. We were laughing hysterically when Peter ran up to us.

"Mom gave me a note saying-"

"That Mike Newton is our dad ."

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I got the same note."

By then the rest of the group had shown up and Peter and I had left to go get food. We sat outside with the others as Bella and James approached. I glanced irritably at her before she stopped in front of us.

"Sorry to drop the bomb. I know you love him."

"What in the hell is your problem?" I asked, "Is Edward our dad or not?"

"Language sis," Peter said.

"Sorry," I muttered sarcastically.

"No, Edward isn't your father. I had to come up with some story. Anyway when I was in labor James bit me that's way your both part vampire."

"It makes no sense, why would you tell us that he was our dad then?" Peter asked gesturing to Edward.

"To give you a sense that you could have a dad. I killed Mike after I had you two, I got a little hungry and he mad me mad."

I shook my head to try to clear the confusion. James smiled at me and flashed his teeth. I shuddered visibly.

"You sure you don't want to meet me later Darling?"

"No way in hell." I said shaking my head.

"I could meet you somewhere?"

"Leave her alone," Edward growled.

"A bit protective of her don't you think love?" James asked Bella

"A bit, I hope their sex life is good."

I started choking, Peter did to.

"Whoa Bella," Emmett said, "what's gotten into you?"

"Mmmm…humans. Tasty and delicious, yummy!" Bella said sarcastically.

"Mother!" Peter said finally regaining his breath.

I had too but was staring at Bella and James in shock. Edward put a hand on my shoulder, I turned to him.

"Lets go." he said, "Come on Peter."

I followed him silently dumping all my trash in a bin. We walked to Music quietly, Edward had his arm around me. Jessica met us at the door. She glanced at Edward before turning to me.

"You are going to have to meet some of my friends, they'll love to meet you."

"No thank you Jessica, I don't really want to meet more demons like you." And with that we left her at the door.

Edward smiled at me and gestured to the piano. Peter smiled at me and I sat down. I played a really simple piece, or it was to me. When I was done the entire room was staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"What was that?" Edward asked

"I had a lot of free time when I was little, I came up with that one."

The teacher ran up to me, "Play that again,"

I did, this time Edward joined me, playing the same thing in a higher key. The teacher almost fainted with delight when we were done, I smiled at Edward. He pulled me to the back of the room and gave me a watch.

"This is programmed to send me a signal. Only when you absoultly need help should you use it. I'll come right away."

I smiled and hugged him, "Jessica's planning something, huh?"

"She doesn't know what though, I just want to make sure your safe."

I nodded and hugged him again, "Thank you." I whispered

He led us back to the piano, I played another really simple one while I was thinking. Is it possible to fall in love with someone who you thought was your dad, only to find out he's not? I smiled as I moved onto another piece that I hadn't practiced in years. Edward recognized it and turned to me.

"How do you know that?"

"Bella had a CD with it on there, I listened to it and practiced it for a few years before I got it, but then they threw out the piano."

"Why?"

"I only knew that one and the others I had made, I guess they got annoying."

He smiled, "I wrote that for her,"

"Really? I thought it was amazing, of course she threw out the CD too, so I thought I could try to remember it."

"You did that flawlessly." He complimented.

I blushed slightly and looked down. I heard someone come up behind me.

"So," Jessica's nasal voice said, "You play piano? That was terrible."

"I'd like to see you try that first piece." Edward said, "Do you even know the scales?"

"Eddie, why are you with her?"

"Hello, I'm right here!" I snapped at her.

"Oh, sorry, you're just so quite, maybe if you got fucked you'd be louder."

I stared at her in shock, what was with everyone today? They want me to have sex with someone? What in the hell?

"What is your problem?" I asked

"You." She whispered, "I told you to stay away from him."

I shook my head and smiled at her, "You really have no clue do you?"

Edward cleared his through and Jessica smiled at him.

"Later Eddie."

"She is planning on killing me, isn't she?"

"She hasn't decided yet, she's going to get help from her friends and Mike."

"Oh yay, this will be so much fun." I said sarcastically

Come on, one more class to go."

History was boring but quick, I told Edward I'd meet him at the car. I wanted to get anything I missed. On my way out Jessica and her friends cornered me and shoved me into the gym. Mike came up behind me and tied my hands with something. Damn, I thought, this won't be cool.

"What are we going to do with you?" Jessica asked, "Just what are we going to do?"

Eprov

I was getting worried, she still hadn't come. Jasper and Emmett wanted to ride with me so we were waiting for Kate. Five minutes, ten minutes, twenty minutes. My phone rang, it was the watch and the code, 911. I took off listening for anything. Jasper and Emmett were right behind me. I found Jessica's voice along with others.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she asked

There was silence than a _whack! _I looked into the gym, they had Kate tied up to the bleachers in a standing position.

"Maybe Mike could teach you a thing or two?" Jessica suggested, "How about it Mike?"

"Teach her what?" he asked stupidly.

"Really Mike, do I have to spell it out? It's called sex."

I heard Mike gasp and look around, "Are you serious?"

Jessica hit Kate with an aluminum baseball bat and nodded. I let out a low growl. Kate was looking wildly around for someone to help her, I felt Emmett and Jasper stiffen next to me.

"So what do you say?"

"Jess, I don't know. What if she tells?"

"She won't," Jessica said bringing the bat against Kate's ribcage again, "Will you?"

Kate stared evenly at her before speaking, "Are you fucking kidding me? I swear once you let me go I'll fucking kill you!"

"And if I let you hang there all night?"

"I'll find you."

Jessica turned to Mike, "You'll do it right? I'll give you anything you want."

"You know what I want Jess." Mike whined

"Then do this for me,"

"Mike," Kate said, "don't let her trick you."

"I swear, the second your done with her, I'll give you myself."

Kate gagged and Jessica hit her with the bat again. Mike turned to Kate.

"I'm sorry Kate." He said as he began stripping.

I ran across the room with Emmett and Jasper right behind me. Bella stepped out of the shadows and blocked out path.

"Not so fast." She hissed

Just then Kate saw something move behind Mike, I recognized it as James. Fury Ran through me. Mike didn't stand a chance, he and Jessica were thrown back and they left laughing. James approached Kate.

"No!" she said trying to get her hand free, "Please no!"

"Don't worry Darling," James purred picking up the bat, "It'll all be over soon."

She stared at him in horror, I pushed my way around Bella. She grabbed my arm.

"You want to know how this works, here you go, front row seat."

A group of vampires had Emmett on the ground, and Jasper too.

"I don't want to see this," I growled, "What are you trying to do? Hurt her even more?"

There was a crack and Kate screamed.

"No, please! Just leave me alone!" she begged, "Please!"

"Don't worry, you family is here."

She looked up as the light turned on and let out a strangled sob. Alice and Rose and Carlisle and Esme and Peter Ran in as James hit her again. Bella was tackled and I ran over to James, Peter ran to his sister. Once I got James off her he, Bella, and the others left. I helped Peter undo the knots.

"We have to get her to the hospital." Carlisle said, "They could have broken something."

Peter was helping her stand, as much as he could she still was falling. I picked her up and carried her to my car, the others could meet us there, I wasn't stopping.

"Edward," she whispered

"Shhh…I'm here." I said, "We're going to the hospital."

"I thought that Mike actually would, I never thought they'd be working with James."

"I didn't either, I should have stayed with you. I'm so sorry."

"We knew this could happen, that's why you gave me the watch."

"I know, but I never thought that they would have been there."

"It's not your fault." She whispered

I stopped the car and pulled her out, she was a mess. She had blood trailing down the cheek and a gash on her head.

"God, what happened?"

"Baseball bat and a jump rope," she whispered

Carlisle was already there and had me lay her on the bed they had brought out. She winced when I set her down.

"Can I please kill her now?" she whispered as he wheeled her away.

I followed with Alice and Peter, and we, Peter and I, had to stay out in the hall as Alice changed her into the hospital gown. Carlisle had her taken away for X-rays, so I stood outside the door. Peter and I sat next to her over night, Peter falling asleep in the chair. I smiled at her sleeping figure, she looked peaceful, minus all the tape on her head to cover the gash. Holy crap, I thought, I think I'm falling in love with her. Wow, that's a tad bit weird, yesterday I thought she was my daughter and today I'm in love. I gave myself a mental shake.

"You know," Alice said causing me to jump a little, "She loves you too."

"Alice,-"

"Don't tell me you don't love her, I saw it today when you talked to her, when you touched her. She feels the same way, she's crazy about you."

"You're a little observant for a pixie." I snorted

Alice had a vision which I watched with her. Kate and I were in the meadow, talking.

"_You know," she said, "I'm glad we moved here, Peter, James, Bella, and I."_

"_Me too," I said_

"_I-I-I wanted to tell you something but I don't know if I can."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, with the incident last week-I wasn't sure but-I think I am now."_

"_About what?"_

"_This isn't like me trust me, but-I-I think I'm in love with you."_

_I smiled and kissed her head, "Well that makes me fell better about what I have to say."_

_She looked down embarrassed, "What?"_

"_I know I love you."_

The vision ended and I smiled, so she did love me. I knew how I felt but, was it rational?

"Alice," I said, "thank you."

"Anytime, I'll keep this to myself for now, but you'll have to tell everyone eventually."

"I know."

"Good night Edward."

"It is isn't it?"

"Good bye Edward."

"Bye,"


	7. kissing stone

KProv

I was let go from the hospital a week after I had been put in. Edward and I spent more time together. I constantly found myself think about him when he wasn't around, wishing he was with me. The day before I was let go Alice gave me shorts and a tank top. Peter picked me up and took me down a dirt road.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"I still have some bruises but thankfully nothings broken. Where are we going?"

"You're going on a hike."

"You know I can't hike."

"Don't worry, "He said pulling over, "You have an expert guide."

My door opened and Edward pulled me out.

"Hello," he said hugging me tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I smiled

Peter drove away leaving me and Edward alone.

"Hey, get on my back." He said

"What are we doing?" I asked

"You'll see, but I figured you'd want to make it quick instead of a five mile hike."

I smiled, "You know me to well."

"Come on." He said, "You won't fall."

He helped me onto his back, "Close your eyes," I put my head on his shoulder and looked at the ground.

He took off, it felt like he was walking but the ground I was looking at told me different. I fiured I would be dizzy or disoriented but when he stopped and helped me down I smiled.

"That was so cool!" I said

"Did you close your eyes?"

"No, I looked at the ground. How fast can you go?"

"You thought that was cool?"

"Yeah!" I said, "I never knew you could go that fast!"

"Look around."

I did. We were in the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen, I smiled and looked around.

"It's so pretty." I said

"I know,"

I stepped into the sunlight and smiled, Edward came and stood next to me. I looked at him and smiled again. He was sparkling, and it was completely hot. I knew I had to tell him how I felt. If I didn't it would kill me.

"You know," I said jokingly, "Most people think that guys who sparkle are gay."

He laughed and hugged me, "Well I guess that it's just my luck I'm here with you."

We sat down and talked for awhile. He looked up at me.

"You know," I said, "I'm glad we moved here, Peter, James, Bella, and I."

"Me too," he said

"I-I-I wanted to tell you something but I don't know if I can."

"Why?"

"Well, with the incident last week-I wasn't sure but-I think I am now."

"About what?"

"This isn't like me trust me, but-I-I think I'm in love with you."

I smiled and kissed her head, "Well that makes me fell better about what I have to say."

I looked down embarrassed, "What?"

"I know I love you."

He smiled and sat closer to me. I stared at him in shock.

"You-you do?" I stuttered

He nodded and leaned towards me. Just before we were about to kiss Bella stepped in.

"What's going on here?" she asked

I blushed and looked down. She pulled my arm and bit it. I gasped as I felt my skin rip. Sheesh! Will everyone please stop hurting me! Edward growled and Bella let me go. I looked at my arm and put my other hand on it. Edward turned to me.

"We need to get you to Carlisle. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, doesn't hurt much."

He looked at me funny.

"What?"

"You should be screaming in pain."

"Oh!" I said, "Well, I guess it comes with part vampire, it stings and all but there's no pain."

He picked me up and ran us back to the house.

"Carlisle!" he yelled turning to me, "You know, you are beginning to become a lot of trouble."

"Oops! Guess I have to be grounded huh?"

He laughed as Carlisle came into the garage.

"What happened?"

"Oh well mom showed up and bit me…again."

"Again?"

"Comes with the package I guess."

He took my arm in his hand and began cleaning it.

"Well, this is interesting." Emmett said, "Fall over?"

"Nope." I said popping the p

"Bella bit her."

Emmett stared at me, I shrugged.

"It's only the hundredth time she did that." I said

Peter ran out and looked at my arm, "Again?"

"Yeah,"

Carlisle put a bandage on it and left.

"We're going for a walk," Edward said pulling to the woods.

"Have fun!" Emmett yelled

Once we were in the cover of the woods Edward turned to me and started kissing me. I stayed still for a second before wrapping my arms around his neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him with out breaking the kiss. He leaned back against a tree and he pulled myself closer to him. When we finally broke for the air I needed he smiled at me. We were both breathing heavily, and I was still trapped against the tree. I smiled and kissed him again, he responded instantly wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Not so tight," I whispered before kissing him again

He loosened his grip and I instantly wanted him to hold me tighter again. Who knows how long we were like that, but it wasn't long enough. Alice found us in the same position we had been in for hours and had to have Emmett literally tears us apart.

"Go away, Alice" Edward said

"No Edward, she has to eat and you know very well what you two are doing tonight."

We had managed to ignore her for another ten minutes before she threatened to get Emmett.

"Go ahead." Edward said

"Alice, we're busy." I snapped

She ran to get Emmett, who had a small parade behind him of Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Peter.

"Break it up you two," Emmett said

Rose and Jasper and Peter laughed. Emmett pulled me back, I glared at him irritably.

"You need to eat." He simply stated

"Go away." I said irritably

"Sis, come on. You two can have all the fun you want tonight." Peter smiled

Edward sighed, exasperated, and set me down. He had his arm around me still so I didn't complain. We sat at the table and as I ate Edward kept trailing his nose by my jaw line. Peter just rolled his eyes but I laughed. When I was done Esme took my plate and with a smile, told me goodnight. Alice stood at the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"You now have a place to wear that thing I bought you."

I smiled back at her and she turned to Edward.

"We are all going to build that thing your seeing in my head and won't be anywhere near the house so have fun!" she called as she left with the others.

Peter gave me a hug before Emmett picked him up and ran. Edward turned to me and smiled.

"Where were we?" he asked

"I believe," I said stepping closer to him, "We were about here."

I kissed him and he suddenly picked me up and took me to a room. We laid on the bed for a few hour just kissing. He didn't have to be restrained, except with the strength part, because of my resistance to the venom running through him. I smiled at him and pulled myself closer. After a while he looked at me and ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you." I said softly

"I love you too." He said, "I need you."

"You have me."

He looked at me.

"Not the way I want you."

"Then have me. I. Am. Yours." I said

He gave me his most breathtaking smile and continued kissing me. He only stopped for a second to undress himself then me. And that was the best night of my life.


	8. my new best friend: sex

EProv

I smiled at her sleeping body that was intertwined with mine. She was a saint, pure and unadulterated. There was a knock on my door at three in the morning and Alice came in.

"I didn't hear noises so I figured she was asleep."

"What do you want?" I asked

"Oh, we finished, you can show her tomorrow."

What they had finished was a small house that Alice wanted to get us so she could stay at the house with out any interruptions. Of course Alice saw Kate and I from the moment she saw her, and it was embarrassing to have her know about my sex life.

"You need to focus on your own sex life, it's really bad knowing when were going to have sex." I muttered kissing Kate's hair

She shifted and muttered, "I love you."

"I told you it'd work out."

"Yes, now go focus on you and Jasper." I smiled

She left and I turned back to my sleeping angle. She woke back up at seven and smiled sleepily at me.

"Morning," she yawned

"Good morning." I said, "How are you."

"I'm perfectly fine, you?"

"I fine, oh and by the way, Alice wanted me to show you something today."

"And I'm guessing I don't find out till we get there, huh?"

"Bingo baby."

"I hate bingo." She said

I laughed and stood, she got up to.

"Oh, no you don't." I said pushing her back down, "You stay there."

"Okay, okay," she said, "I won't move."

"Ha, only I could do that."

"Out of the two of us yes."

She smiled at me and I went to get dressed so I could get her some food. Emmett was at the bottom of the stairs with Jasper and Rose. They smiled at me.

"So," Emmett said, "Have fun last night?"

I looked at him, "The only bad part was when she fell asleep, thank you very much."

"So, no details?"

"Nope, not gonna happen."

"She'll tell me."

"I doubt it."

"Come on, one detail."

"Okay," I said watching his eyes light up, "She fell asleep."

Jasper and Rosalie laughed and Emmett sulked.

"No fair."

"Emmett," Esme said, "It's his sex life, leave it alone."

"Sorry," he said, "I think I'll go ask her."

"She's not dressed." I said

Emmett stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"You have some serious issues brother."

"Yes, her name is Kathrine and she is mine." I said gabbing a breakfast tray and some cereal and milk and a spoon before leaving. I walked into my room and found her right where I left her. She smiled at me.

"What time did I fall asleep?"

"One-thirty, two in the morning."

"Cool." Was all she said before hugging me.

"So, you need to eat then we'll go see what the others made."

"Do I have to eat?"

"You might want to, there's no guarantee I will let you go later."

"Is that a promise?" she asked

"Maybe."

She ate quickly and got dressed in a pair of jeans and one of her dress tops, Alice beamed at her.

"You're a quick study." She said, "Have fun."

I took her hand and slung her over my back and took off. I stopped just outside the house, she had a smile in her voice when she spoke.

"It's beautiful."

"It's ours."

"Really?"

"Would I lie about this?"

"So about that almost promise…" she trailed off.

I took her off my back and cradled her before walking into the house. She was easy to be with, we were made of each other it seemed. We liked the same things, loved each other, and had a past. And speaking of the past, on the bed when I walked in, Kate in my arms, there was James. He hissed when he saw us.

"I thought so."

"What?" Kate asked sitting up.

"You smell heavily of sex, you mother won't be pleased."

"Go away." I said

"With pleasure, I'll leave you two to it." and with that he left.

"God I hate him so much, sometimes I just want to-" I cut her off and laid her on the bed.

She smiled and pulled herself closer to me. There was no ending to my love for her, or her for me I assumed. As though she knew my thoughts she touched my bare chest.

_I love you, no matter what happens I will always love you._

"That's good," I said kissing her, "Because I was thinking that it would suck if you left on day."

_Never._

"Promise?"

"I swear upon my grave-oh yeah I don't have one of those."

I laughed and helped her out of her cloths. Alice would kill me if I broke anything just to get to Kate, even if Kate didn't mind.

"You are killing me." She said after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," I laughed, "It's just Alice has a thing for cloths and it you break them-there will be hell to pay."

As soon as that part was done we got to my favorite part of sex with her. The cuddling.

"So," she said, "Alice was planning this?"

"Yeah, and I figured something important out."

"What?"

"Today you are seventeen."

"I like this birthday present." She said kissing me.

"So do I. this one was fun."

She laughed, more giggled, and sighed. I smiled and took this as my chance.

"Hey,"

"What?"

"I have a part two."

"Part two?" she asked, "This should be interesting."

"I just need and answer to a question."

"This would be a very important question I'm guessing?"

"Pivotal to part two."

"Then go ahead."

"I don't know why I'm asking this now, but it seems right. I hope it's the right time-" she cut me off by kissing me.

"Spit it out." She laughed, "Or I'll force it out of you."

"I'd like to see that." I said

She smiled wickedly at me before sitting on my lap and kissing me with a force. After a few minutes she looked down at me and smiled.

"Ask me anything." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"If you don't I'll do that again."

"God please do."

She smiled and wrapped her legs around me, laying me back on the bed. Her own forwardness must have shocked her because she suddenly stopped and looked down at me.

"Don't stop," I said kissing her, "God anything but that."

She smiled and began kissing her way from my jaw line to my mouth, I smiled and held her close. I could feel her shaking a bit, not from cold I concluded, pleasure. I was shaking to, this was a new experience for me. I may have slept with Bella but that was one time and she didn't take charge like Kate. Kate was a tiger, attacking everything. Kate smiled at me and kissed me. I flipped us over so I was on top of her.

"Cheater." She mumbled kissing me.

"I know." Said a voice from the door.

Kate sat up with me and glared at the intruder.

"Bella!" I yelled, "Leave us the hell alone!"

"Sorry, I smelt sex, I never thought I'd catch my ex in bed with my daughter."

"Leave." I said, "Now."

"But I want to give her the motherly advice-"

"You're not my mother." Kate spat, "She died when I was eight."

"Oh really?"

"Just leave, and don't come back."

"Fine, we have to leave anyway, the bodies are beginning to pile up and smell."

Kate frowned and shuddered, I wrapped an arm around her. Bella left and I turned back Kate.

"So, where were we again?"

"Didn't you ask that last night?"

"I think so, where were we?"

"Here," she said pulling me onto her.

For hours we were 'busy'. She was slightly put out that Bella had interrupted us when we were about to have sex but quickly got over it when I picked up where I left off. I ignored my cell phone and she ignored hers. Who ever it was finally got the message and stopped calling. Alice knocked on the door five minutes later.

"Open up guys!" she called

"Go away Alice!" Kate groaned

"No!"

"Please?" she asked, "For me?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"No,"

"Please go away, pretty pretty please?"

"Kate!" Alice whined, "I have to shopping and I need a buddy!"

"Take Rose!" I growled kissing Kate and pulling us deeper in to what we were doing.

"I need her Edward."

"Please, just go." Kate groaned, "We're really busy."

"I don't care if I have to drag you half naked with me your going!"

"I am NOT going!"

"Fine!" Alice yelled unhappily


	9. not so innocent

KProv

Edward and I had been alone for another few hours just having sex and kissing. He could go on forever and I didn't want to stop. After awhile I switched us around again and looked down at him and smiled.

"You're crazy."

"I am." I said kissing him.

"And that's why I love you."

"Hmm…I love you because you're always there for me and because you drive me utterly bonkers!"

He laughed as I kissed his jaw and his neck. I was shocked at my forwardness when I was around him. He always laughed at me when I got self-conciseness, but his laughter always made me forget what I was self-concise about. I was always at ease with him, it was easy to love him. Alice said that if things were to get any better we would have to be married. I smiled at the thought. Bella would flip and never talk to me again, Peter would be okay with it, seeing as he was the one who set me up on the meadow date. Edward pulled me out of my musings when he flipped us over.

"Can I ask you that question?"

"Of course," I said smiling, "And if not I could always try to force you to tell me."

He smiled at that, it was one of his favorite things.

"Hmm…tempting but I might forget it if we did that."

"Okay, but once I give you my answer-"

"Hmm…I better hurry then." He took a breath at gage my reaction, "What would you say to marring me?"

"You're dead serious?"

"Yes I am." He said getting nervous, "Well?"

"Well," I said flipping us over, "I might have to think."

Edward groaned and kissed me.

"Please don't do that to me."

I kissed him deeply, pulling him closer.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Almost."

It was my turn to groan, "Almost? What else is there?"

"I didn't get an answer!" he defended

"Two words:" I said, "Hell yes."

Edward gave me a quick squeeze before looking at me.

"Do you want the ring now or later?"

"I thought we were still busy?"

"We are," he said, "very busy."

"Very, very busy." I muttered kissing his neck, "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered intertwining our hands, "Always."

I smiled and kissed him again. The bedroom door suddenly burst open. I was on my back suddenly with Edward in front of me.

"Alice!" he growled

"I'm so happy for you two!" she squealed

"Go away Alice, we're kinda busy!"

"You two have been at it for almost 24 hours! Get dressed and come with me to pick out cloths!"

"I am not going to a bunch of stores today!" I said

"Edward," Alice whined, "Please, I want to help with the wedding."

"Vegas," Edward said to me.

"Oh no! You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"Alice," I groaned, "Please, we haven't been engaged that long!"

"I've seen it for weeks now! I just haven't told you!"

"I told her to back off," Edward said, "it's unsettling knowing when we're going to have sex before you even know."

"You guys are really going to Vegas to get married?" Alice whined.

"God Alice you are so damn persistent!" I said

Edward smiled and trailed his nose down my jaw, I smiled.

"Alice," Edward said, "We might need another 24 hours."

Alice growled and pulled him off me.

"Hey!" I said, "No fair!"

"God, you look like crap! Got take a shower and get dressed."

"Not likely." I muttered

"I drag you," Alice threatened, "Swear to God I will."

Edward put a hand on my shoulder, "She's not going to go away."

"Damn, I thought I could get away from shopping."

"Not with me around," Alice said pulling me to the bathroom, "Now hurry up!"

"Damn persistent pixie." I swore after she left and turned on the water.

I heard a laugh from behind me and turned. Edward hugged and kissed me before turning on the shower and sticking me in.

"You're no fair," I said, "How come I have to get dragged into shopping?"

"Because Em and Jasper and Peter know and Alice and Rose are trying to save you from the sex jokes for a while."

"Still not fair." I sulked.

I got out of the shower and Alice threw a dress at me.

"Oh no, I learned my lesson last time. No dresses this time."

"Please? For me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Alice smiled and pulled it over my head and zipped it up.

"Not cool Alice, that is cheating."

"I know, now sit down so I can do your hair."

"Oh my god, not the hair products." I said sarcastically.

Edward laughed and kissed my hair. I smiled at him as Alice set to work.

"Alice," Edward said, "Their on their way."

She put my hair up into a bun and picked me up.

"Rose!" Alice yelled, "Get the car ready!"

Alice tossed me in and I landed next to someone. It was Emmett. He looked at me and smiled. I started laughing and Alice looked back at me. I looked around, Jasper and Peter were laughing really hard and I was getting there. Rose started laughing too and Edward came out. He pulled me out and kissed me.

"So much for that idea, huh?" he asked

"Yeah," I finally managed between laughs.

Emmett looked at us and broke into a huge grin. I smiled back at him.

"Anything you want to tell us?"

"No nothing really," I said looking at Edward, "Unless I forgot something?"

"Oh just the part of us getting engaged, but it's nothing big right?"

"No not really," I said sarcatilally, "So what did you guys do yesterday?"

"Tried to ignore the loud sounds." Emmett said

"What sounds?" I asked innocently

**I hate to ask this but I have had over 70 hits and no one has reviewed me so…PLEASE it makes me feel better knowing if you liked it or HATED it. Please do me a huge favor and click the review button to leave me a comment, even if you hate it! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Klista Gillean (moonmist901)**

**^_^**


End file.
